1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to miniature chemical analysis systems, methods of making or using the miniature chemical analysis systems, or systems including the miniature chemical analysis systems.
2. Background Information
Some miniature chemical analysis systems incorporate a chromatograph and a surface acoustic wave resonator (SAW), which are fabricated on different substrates instead of monolithically. The chromatograph may separate chemical species and the SAW may detect the chemical species. The surface of the SAW may be altered to preferentially attach certain chemical species. Attachment of the chemical species may change the frequency of the SAW, which may be used for chemical analysis.
However, a SAW may potentially have certain disadvantages, such as, for example, having relatively large insertion loss, and/or having a frequency that is relatively insensitive to changes in mass loading. This may potentially to reduce the sensitivity of the chemical analysis.
Additionally, different types of chemical species may potentially attach to the same altered surface of the SAW. This may potentially hinder chemical detection and/or identification.
Still further, fabricated the chromatograph and SAW on different substrates, instead of monolithically, may lead to relatively large volumes of gas in the paths coupling the substrates, which may potentially reduce sensitivity and adversely affect chemical analysis, and/or which may potentially increase the size of the chemical analysis system.